Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory's Animal Shared Resource consists of two separate facilities that house and support research animals for use by the Cancer Center's research investigators. These facilities consist of the Harris Research Support Shared Resource, located on the Laboratory's main campus, and the Woodbury Research Support Shared Resource, currently under construction and located within the Laboratory's Woodbury Genome Center. This modern facility is specifically designed to maintain animals under pathogen free conditions. The CSHL Cancer Center Animal Shared Resource is used by most of the scientific staff at the Laboratory. Usage of the Shared Resource can be subdivided into three categories based on the research needs of the individual investigators: antibody production, the generation of transgenic animals, and housing animals. The Resource was used at about 90% capacity over the last year. Approximately 80% of the use of the Harris Animal Shared Resource was by members of the Cancer Center. The CCSG provided 24% of the income to the Shared Resource, while 76% of the income was provided by core billing charge backs. The use of the Animal Shared Resource divided almost evenly among members of the three different programs (Gene expression, Cell Biology and Cancer Genetics)) in the Cancer Center). Significant improvements to the Animal Shared Resource over the net funding period will be the expansion into the second Woodbury Research Support Shared Resource and the provision of additional services relating to the use of animal models for cancer research.